Green Apocalypse
by Endo Outo
Summary: One minute a girl is preparing herself for college, the next thing you know she meets a green monster and watches her home burn. OC's included, no romance.


Yeah don't ask me why I wrote this. It's kind of stupid.  
Mary Sue might be up ahead. I tried to add a few flaws into there but it didn't come out as I had planned.  
NOT AS PLANNED.

Sorry 'bout that. I seriously hate Mary Sues, y'guys. Help?

Try to enjoy anyway, urgh.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this stuff. Wish I did, though.

/ / /

My name is Kate, and I'm the only one left. Exciting, huh?

So here's my background check. I lived on the outskirts of Washington D.C. It's actually nice place to live at, after you get over the horrible traffic going to and fro and the wonderful heat spikes. To be honest, I kind of miss it. Along with the bums ( half of them weren't actual bums- they just wanted money. ), the confusing streets, and did I mention traffic?

It started about two weeks ago, on a weekday. My friend and I were packing together. We were both heading out towards Pennsylvania for college. She was all excited because we got 'everything she wanted'- a life away from home, college, college boys, a dorm... while I was kind of reluctant to leave. For some reason the thought of leaving home by myself made me tearey-eyed. It was almost childish, in a way. We would leave tomorrow at about eight in the morning, reach the college by four or so, depending on how long my breaks were. My friend was carpooling with me- she was the only one I knew who was going to this college too. Plenty of others were going or had been attending for a while, but none of them I really knew. I had a huge class.

My mother was helping me go through everything, checking everything off her mental checklist. All was well, until ...

A huge explosion went off, right around D.C itself. My mother swore and dashed to the window to watch a mushroom cloud build its way into the sky. "Are we being attacked?" She wondered out loud. Of course everyone was worried about terrorists and half people we knew would often enjoy screaming and running around in circles, accusing everyone of being a goddamn terrorist and whatnot. But as I watched the cloud build, turning beet red to gray, I couldn't help but wonder that myself.

Seconds later it started raining pink things from the sky. At first we thought they were bits of metal or something, but it turned out to be ships. Weird, alien ships. They were all different shapes and sizes, but they all had the same weird symbol painted on the front. It was a one-eyed thing, with two antennae poking out of its 'head'.

The doors to the ships opened up, and these weird aliens dashed out and started destroying everything in sight. They were oddly fast... I couldn't get a good look at them at first. And I wouldn't have the opportunity to do so for a while, for my mother hustled me, herself and my friend down into the basement. It seemed kind of stupid, at first. We had tried before to set up our basement as some type of "entertainment room", but it never worked out. We did get a bunch of windows installed, though. Most were open at the time. They all exposed us fully. And other than a rinky chair tossed to the side, somewhere, the room was entirely empty. Shit.

What felt like minutes later, we felt the ground shake beneath our feet. We could hear broken glass and wood falling onto what was once our kitchen floor. The aliens were destroying our house.

My mother was trying to stutter something to us. But she was silenced quickly as the door smashed against the door and footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Two of the aliens pointed lasers coming out of their backs, shouting "Freeze! Don't move!"

So we stayed that way. A new set of footsteps started down minutes after the two guards, taking their time. But it wasn't until he got really close to us I could get a good look at who decided to bomb D.C and destroy our home. And ... he wasn't as scary as I thought he would be.

He was ... short. Very short. Shorter than the guards. His skin was green, his eyes a ruby red. Two black antennae stuck out of his head, moving as he sensed his way through the dark basement. His uniform was a shade of pink with black stripes running horizontally. He wore black gloves and boots. His eyes narrowed as us, then he turned to the first guard, glaring at him.

"Why did you spare me these huu-mans, exactly?" The alien asked. "If I remember my orders were to destroy these fleshbags before they decided to get in my way."

One guard looked to the other. "Uhh, you asked for us to spare one, sir. To clean your boots?"

The ruby eyes narrowed in thought. "Yes. I knew that! Cuff them, and deliver them to the Zim House immediately!"

Both guards looked confused by this. "...Zim House, sir?"

"Yes, fool! You know, that white house with that horrible smelling garden! The leader of the world lives there!"

"Uhh, sir, don't you mean the White House? And he's not the leader of the world, he's the leader of the United Sta-"

Before the guard could continue the leading alien brought out lasers of his own (which looked puny compared to the guard's lasers, hah!) and vaporized him on the spot. I think we all screamed at the sight of the steaming ashes, but I'm not sure.

The leading alien shivered in delight at our screams. "Stupid huu-mans." He paused to cackle. "So soft, so easy to break! Now cuff them!" He commanded to the remaining guard. "I want them to the Zim House! Now!"

The guard nodded and pulled something from the pack on his back- normal handcuffs. He secured them around my shivering mother, who collapsed after they were secured. I gasped at the sight, and my friend whimpered, shrinking into herself. "What did you do?" I asked frantically.

"Huu-man Sleep Cuffs. They'll render any pathetic huu-man unconscious!" He said, slowly walking towards me. But thankfully that's when the guard fastened the Sleep Cuffs around my own wrists. An unnatural tiredness swept over me and before I knew it, I was falling into black, asleep.

/ / /

After God-knows-how-long I finally awoke in what seemed like the Oval Office. Or what was left of it, at least.

The leader's back was turned to me, watching the red inferno outside. What used to be Washington D.C was now nothing but flames and pink flying ships. The sky was dark with the time and ash, the wind spreading the fire along gleefully. I could just barely see the garden outside burning, but a part of it was contained. It seemed to be the same symbol that was plastered on all of those ships.

Despite me trying not to make any noise while I awoke, the alien's antennae pricked up suddenly. He must have heard me shifting around. He turned around, a horrible smirk plastered on his face.

I could feel the cuffs digging into my wrists as I attempted to sit up. Seeing the inferno that was once D.C filled me with... all sorts of emotions, really. I felt anger at the time, glaring at the horrible thing that had destroyed my home. "Why are you doing this? Who the hell do you think you are?"

The thing cackled again. "I'm invading your home, huu-man. All of this," He pointed to the windows, the blaring fires. "is going on everywhere. Every puny city, every stinking country, every pathetic continent! It is all mine!" He said. For a moment or two he turned back to the windows, as if I wasn't there. Which I was happy he did, really.

This was happening everywhere? No, I couldn't believe it. There was no way the entire Earth could go down so easily. It was ridiculous. A dream. It couldn't happen, could it? The thought of the entire Earth being reduced to a pile of flaming ash seemed like a pathetic joke to me, and I turned to the alien in anger. "Who are you?" I repeated, though I couldn't hide the timidness from my voice.

He turned around, giving me a proud look. He was proud. Two gloved fists rose into the air, shaking wildly as he shook. "I AM ZIM!"

/ / /

Lulz.


End file.
